The lost princess of enchantica
by Miracle fairy
Summary: There are many beautiful places around the world but not magical ones, magic happens when you believe in yourself and the friends supporting you on way. Join Honoka and her friends as they try to find Honoka's kidnapped parents from a whole new magical land. AU Honomaki
1. Chapter 1: silent shock

**Hello everyone, so this is another Honomaki story, i think i'm writing stories for only this pairing huh?, oh well i like it very much, and Honomaki is so less anyway,**

 **This is an AU, i just hope the characters might not go too much OOC, anyway onwards with the story.**

* * *

A peigon gently flew down and settled among other peigons which had gathered near the fountain,the sky glowed with warm orange colour a typically a normal peaceful evening environment. The place was empty so the peigons moved around freely, but suddenly a person ran to where they were standing, resulting them to fly away suddenly at once, thier feathers fell around the girl however she didn't stop.

Her footsteps echoed through the streets as she was the only one outside, many of them had already reached home, she kept running as if she were in a marathon, eyes glancing once or twice at her watch, her tried legs demanded her to stop but she didn't. The golden sunshine cast her shadow on the nearby trees,she finally smiled seeing her destination, with a leap she landed at the door.

"Phew, finally made it," the girl panted heavily, and sinked to the floor, her heart beat finally slowed down, running continuously for a kilometer was no joke, she knew that for sure now, her eyes went on her watch again seeing the time she panicked.

"6:00pm?" her mom is not going to like this, her mother didn't like when she comes late AMD that was the third time thay 's not her fault that she met a old lady who needed to carry her luggage, being the good person she was she could'nt resist helping, but only if she knew that the lady's house was 3 kilometers away, she expected it to be somewhere in the neighborhood, well she can't do anything now what happened had already happened.

She rang the doorbell and signed for the worst, she sighed and leaning against the wall, thinking up of excuses to give her mom, her mother won't be impressed if she tells she helped the lady, tapping her foot on the ground she waited for the door to open, but it never did she frowned.

 _"what's taking so long?_ ," now that was odd, normally het mother would burst open the door ready to scold her even before she steps in late to home, she rang the bell again.

No response.

She rang the bell the third time. No response yet again, she set her bag down and fished out her spare key and opened the door, the lights were on but the whole house was quiet.

 _"did they go to the market? mom even forgot to off the light,"_ her mother always lectures her about her habit if keeping the light on or tap water running.

 _"but if they are gone i escaped from scolding," yeah!'_ she thought but couldn't shake off the feeling that something very bad was going to happen, she shrugged it off and went to the kitchen to grab some orange juice and potatoe chips.

"They don't allow me to eat junk food might as well have it now, as she went to the living room her blue eyes grew as she slowly backed away, the juice and chips fell down on the floor.

"This is terrible!" she screamed.

* * *

 **I think i'll stop there, sorry for the short chapter and this again Honomaki the other characters will appear later in the story.**

 **So how was the introduction**

 **good, bad?**

 **Please review and tell me, bye**


	2. Chapter 2: The mysterious message

**Yeah i know, you people must have thought i have left this story, ao here is the next chapter to prove you wrong, sorry for the delay and without further delay, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"so you're telling me, some terrorist came and kidnapped you're parents and sister" a redhead repeated while scanning the room which was completely messed up flower vase broken, sofa overturned, books scattered everywhere, the window panes shattered.

Carefully avoiding the glass pieces, she looked around more to find any clues, but it was nearly impossible to do it in the place, it looked like a tornado had hit that room.

"Of course, see the room and of course the wall" she glanced at the wall for the fifth time, it was the only clue which they had or atleast it looked like one,

" **WE HAVE YOU'RE PARENTS AND YOU'RE SISTER, IF YOU WANT THEM BACK SAFELY COME TO ENCHANTICA, OTHERWISE YOU WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN"**

From that big black writing on the wall they have made it clear that it's the first thing anyone who enters the room sees despite the mess.

She wondered if whoever took Honoka's parents were messing around with was hoping Honoka was really lying when she suddenly barged into her house and said that someone kidnapped her parents she thought that Honoka was trying to fool her, so she brought her along to her house to prove what she said was true, the ginger later complained that she didn't trust her despite being a friend, it was not her fault,anyone naturally will assume that she is lying when she says it on april 1st.

"Really this is not a anime or something, they have written something so ridiculous right Hono-" the ginger seemed like she will cry anytime soon, she pondered on what to do, she wasn't good in consoling crying people, she had to do something before Honoka starts crying.

"I told you already terrorists kill you right there instead of kidnapping "

"So my parents are-"

"No!" she could see what Honoka asummed.

"Look i know you're upset, usually they kidnap the kids and ask money in exchange of them, but this is different, don't worry Honoka we'll find them" she said placing a hand on the said girls shoulder. Honoka blinked it was unusual for her to be concerned

"Thanks Maki_chan, but then what do they want?". Maki bit her lower lip,

"I'm not sure, they want you to come there for something".

"Hmm"

"What is enchantica though, a name of a place or something" she asked still confused about the note. Honoka shook her head

"Don't know is it a new amusement park?"

"Don't be stupid Honoka, why would kidnappers go there?"

"But if they want me to come why would they tell us some wrong address" Maki paused thinking for a while, Honoka did have a point there

"Wait do you think, it is another world or something"

"Like in stories" Honoka got confused, why would they take here parents there, how did they go there? Moreover how will she go there?.

"I got it"

"Huh? What Maki-chan?

"You'll see".

* * *

"Maki-chan we won't find my parents on the internet" Maki huffed

"You think i don't know that?" she glanced over Maki's shoulder as she typed something,

"Then-"

"We need to know about enchantica first" she paused adjusting the mouse "if it exists that is".

Honoka sat down on the chair next to her and looked away from the laptop to stare outside the window, this was totally silly her parents were taken who knows where, and she was here getting information on the net, she had almost decided that she'll gi off on her own in search of her parents but Maki convinced her, it's not possible doing it alone so there were many police men out there to look for them.

"Honoka look !" Maki's voice brought an end to her thoughts, she turned around and glanced at the screen.

ENCHANTICA- it is said to be a parallel world, which existed during a time, but now it is said to be lost because the princess who was supposed to rule the Kingdom went missing and the queen was captured by the black witches, without a ruler the Kingdom gradually went to being lost.

The special quality of the place was that people there contained magical powered, they look exactly like humans but they have supernatural powers, however non of thier powers match the queen, they queen is said to have the powers as strong as a goddess,

The queen not only rules the Kingdom but keeps everyone's powers in check and if someone is misusing thier powers she'll be the first one to know, she can even sense if humans enter enchantica, while the others can't since everyone looks like a human, other than the queen no-one will notice the diffrence.

"Well i don't think we can do a lot with this information" Maki said, when she didn't hear a reply she turned to her side to see Honoka reading the entire page and even reading information from various other websites, which was a bit of a shock, the person who sleeps in class when teacher reads a english story is reading the history of this strange land, but it was to save her family after all, but still she knows this information will get them nowhere but that's the only thing they could do now, she figured it would be good to know about the place where they will be going to, if they can go that is.

She left her room quietly as Honoka kept reading, as she approached her mother who just then kept the phone down, obviously she was talking to someone and at this time seeing her mother's expression it didn't take a ginger to figure out who she was talking to, as she mother looked up after putting down the phone , she raised her eyebrows expecteldy, but her mother frowned and shook her head,

"The police did not find anything, and even the detectives who went to Honoka's house they have not left a single clue there, it's like they have just vanished"

"It's been two days already mom and they couldn't find a thing?" Maki was getting frustrated.

"Yeah, the kidnappers have not left fingerprints or anything else behind" she signed maybe they are really people with powers and they have taken Honoka's parents, it sounded crazy to her but that's the only thing that made sense to her because the decetives were famous and they never left a mystery unsolved and if they can't find a single clue and it has to some magic.

"Why don't you go and call Honoka for dinner" Maki nodded and left, Honoka has been staying in thier house after the incident, and although Honoka didn't want to trouble them she didn't have much of choice in the matter, Maki's mother said it's not safe for her to stay in her house and said she could stay in thier house until she gets her family back.

"Honoka dinn-" she said but stopped seeing the ginger sleeping on the table, the redhead huffed

"Geez you're hopeless sometimes" she muttered shaking the girl, "Come on Honoka it's time for dinner" Honoka quickly sat up and switched on the laptop. Maki was confused by her actions

"What are you doing?"

"Well finding more about Enchantica of course"

"Go i have to know more! My family is stuck there! What am i going to do" as Honoka rambled on and on,Maki silently turned off the laptop.

"I told you it's time for dinner"she simply said.

"Why did you do that? this is no joke Maki-chan, i'm serious here". Maki grasped her shoulders and looked at her

"So am i, look you won't find you're parents if you starve yourself"

"But-" Honoka started, her eyes glistening with tears

"Don't worry Honoka we'll find them, i'm sure nothing will happen to them you're too good for something horrible like this to happen to you" Honoka burst out into tears with that as Maki held her and spoke gentle words to her,

"These girls" Mrs Nishikino muttered " how long will they take to come down?" she opened they door about to tell them to down already but stopped seeing the sight, with a gentle smile she left the room making sure that the two of them didn't notice her, usually Honoka is the one who cheers Maki up when she is sad, but now the roles are reversed, hopefully she gets her parents back so that Honoka could be back to her energetic self again.

* * *

 **AN: so like i said before sorry for taking so long, and people were telling me the last chapter was short i hope this is big enough.**

 **So which story should i update after this, any suggestions.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.**

 **As always read and review.**

 **Bye**


End file.
